


The Properties of a Binary System [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Lessons In Astronomy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Drug Addiction, English Accent, M/M, Masturbation, No actual Holmescest, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post S3, Sibling Incest, Soundcloud, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being the entirety of the British Government, Mycroft always keeps his schedule open on January 6. Just in case.</p><p>This year his phone rings. It’s Sherlock’s fortieth, and Mycroft goes to Baker Street and eats a piece of cake just to give Sherlock some ammunition, something to tease and insult him over. Something just to make his brother smile again, even if only for a moment.</p><p>We could be happy together, he thinks, as he deliberately misses his guess at Cluedo. I would be here for you, always, and I would never leave you, and we could be happy, just the two of us against the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Properties of a Binary System [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Properties of a Binary System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288501) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> This story is a companion piece to The Boundaries of An Object Horizon, and while it's not strictly necessary to read or listen to that story beforehand, certain things will make a lot more sense with that context.  
> Again, people are not happy campers in this universe, though there is 100 percent less physical violence in this story. There are, however, lots of inappropriate feelings between blood relatives, so be forewarned.
> 
> Podficcer's note: I found this very hard to do, treading a fine line between amorous and salacious. The payoff, should you stay the course, is wonderful.  
> I tip my hat to Caitlin, who, once again, manages to deal with dark and difficult subjects without passing judgement but whilst following a strong moral compass. And thanks, again, for trusting me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'The Properties of a Binary System' by CaitlinFairchild read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249076) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
